


Winter Solstice

by Telesilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-06
Updated: 2002-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a photo: The Padawan watches the Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

The night air is clear and crisp and quite chill. In a snowy clearing surrounded by huge trees, two moons -- one large and white, one small and blue -- shine down on a lone man moving with incredible speed and elegance. He is tall and rangy, the strength of his lean body quite obvious. He wears only a pair of brown leggings and brown boots and in spite of the freezing air, his body glows with the faintest sheen of sweat. His green-bladed lightsaber traces arcanely beautiful runes in the air, but he cannot see them. His eyes are closed, a testament to the power of his connection with the Living Force.

From behind a tree trunk three time his own size, a watcher peers at this ethereal dance. He is young, a boy just on the verge of being an adult, and the symbol of his apprenticeship trails down the side of his neck to disappear under his light brown cloak. Unlike the man he watches his eyes are wide open, not daring to blink. One hand is hard against his mouth, as if to stifle any inadvertent cry, and the other is buried down the front of his cream colored leggings.

The Master serenely continues his kata.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Got thinking/talking about snow today and then Hilary posted her illustrated moment and this instantly came to mind, breaking a 5 month block.


End file.
